


人类清除计划(ABO) 3-乳制品首席研究员

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323
Collections: 人类清除计划ABO





	人类清除计划(ABO) 3-乳制品首席研究员

人类清除计划(ABO) 3-乳制品首席研究员

a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}  
.sidelist{min-width:535px;}  
.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}  
.day{ border-color:#828d95;}  
.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}  
body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}  
#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}  
body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065974180.png);}  
body{background-attachment:fixed;}  
.notes .action{width:500px;}  
#comment_frame{width:530px;}  
.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}

  
[__](https://prm4323.lofter.com/)  


#  [乳制品首席研究员](https://prm4323.lofter.com/)

天将降

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/prm4323)
  * [归档](https://prm4323.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://prm4323.lofter.com/rss)

[26](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e3c49ea)

[03](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e3c49ea)

##  [人类清除计划(ABO) 3](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e3c49ea)

暴力预警

ooc

勿上升

  


\----------------------------

  


**17:30 PM**

地下室的某个房间里闪着跳帧的光影。那是黄仁俊家里的影音室。

黄仁俊在看默片，耳朵里充斥着地面上传来的各种爆破的响动。他靠在懒人沙发上，脚边是李东赫白天给他的枪。还有另一把枪被他插在后腰上。他喝着苦茶，打算睁眼捱过这漫长的天黑。

默片是静音了的《天使爱美丽》。一部本世纪最初最初老旧的法国电影，插曲[🎵《Comtine D'un Autre Ete: L'apres Midi》](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=26635189)是他最爱的曲子。他想象着这个插曲，看着高饱和度色彩的画面，仿佛是在汲取一种明亮而温暖的力量。

寻常人生中一般不会经历太多次的生死。严肃与泾渭分明，平凡与柴米油盐，几乎是大部分人生的主题。

“叮——”烤箱里的戚风蛋糕做好了。

**18:00 PM**

  


布拉大道的圆形广场。

这里连接市中心的加泰广场和旧港的市政纪念碑，是N市中心的地标。这附近居住很多名流政要。咖啡馆，酒吧，餐馆，酒店在这里随处可见，相比平日里的热闹非凡，今晚倒是安静得诡异。仿佛是在方圆内枪声不歇的世界里被结界隔离的一个世界。

全身黑的高大男子站在旧港最高钟楼的阴影处，他掏出一个黑色口罩戴上，口罩几乎把他眼下的脸部全部罩住了。他找到了一个最佳狙击点，他的雇主给的任务是击杀一名珠宝商。

这对他来说是个过于简单的任务。他在等待时机，准备等目标出现时直接击毙。

根据情报，珠宝商雇佣了一大批人在今晚保护他人身安全。但是当他看到出现在珠宝商家里的另一个面孔时，直觉这事没那么简单。

那是参与大选时落败的政*客。终选时以微弱的差距落败，与现任总*统是对立的另一派别的关键人物。

他突然看到了扫在珠宝商脸上的红点，首先下意识地把红点来源解决掉了。他们若想毫无后顾之忧地领取佣金，必须得活着解决目标和来自其他雇佣组织的杀手。但这一枪已经暴露了他的位置。

“Shit！”

他的动物性已经察觉到了周围危险的靠近，于是不得以只能先舍弃这个制高点。在下楼的过程中，李帝努先后解决了几个近身搏斗的同行。

在这个过程中，他的戾气渐渐满溢。顾不上腰间被划伤的口子，他仿佛变了个人似的，将自己毫无遮挡地暴露在光线之下。

街边有几个扫射的人，李帝努一枪一个准地逐个解决了。他又藏匿到阴影中——Plan B：他打算从正门直接破入。

他今天情绪不太稳定。

如果可以速战速决——他潜入珠宝商的独栋住宅，迎头无声拧下了一个人的脖子，却不巧被侧方偷袭的人一刀刺中腰腹。他抓住刀把上的手，用惊人的手力捏碎了对方的手腕并把刀拔出来快速刺回对方的脖子。

他从周围的脚步声判断了人数，得有十人以上。他抽出枪，快速解决了其中的两个。有人不怕死地扑上来牵制住他，他暂时脱不开身。被对方压在身下招招致命地锤，同时对方呼应般地侧过身让李帝努挨了其同伴的一个枪子儿，在手臂上。

**18:43 PM**

没有人知道身着全黑衣物的这个男人是怎么从建筑物里出来的。

他的口罩早就不知道在什么时候被扯掉了，手里紧握着捡来的一把枪。

他额角流的血已经凝结，不知道是自己的血还是别人的血。整双眼睛已经杀得通红。

仿佛变了个人似的。他没有完成任务，因为珠宝商在他被围困的时候已经转移走了。

但是他此时已经不关心任务了。比起杀手本职，很难说他此刻究竟是不是撒旦的化身。他一路走着，看到活物就会开枪，枪子儿不够了就用拧的，拧瓶盖儿的那种手法，干脆、利落、不浪费力气。

他走到了加泰广场。

街边的便利店已经在扫射和掠夺中变得一片狼藉。

他印象中，明明下午的时候货物还码得整整齐齐。

**19:23 PM**

  


他走进去，看到收银台旁边摆着安全*套的货架上还有一格的安全套没有被弄乱。

其中有一盒是倒放着的。

没来由地，他伸手往上一按。

便利店尽头冷柜墙面上开了一扇门。他嘴角一扬，快步走过去，闪身一入。

门很快合上了。此时跟在他后面的人才从便利店外的阴影处走出来。

**19:32 PM**

  


黄仁俊听到了开门声。

他刚刚一直在看《天使爱美丽》，电影已经是今天的第二次循环播放了。他竖起耳朵听动静，冷汗直冒，却又不能贸然行动。

他走到厨房打开灯，站到烤箱后面，浓郁的蛋糕香味扑鼻，他戴上隔热手套拿出戚风蛋糕。另一只手紧紧握着手里的枪。

站在暗影中的李帝努自然也闻到这股味道了。他当然很饿。

他初步判断房主人毫无杀伤力，于是便直接将自己暴露在厨房的灯光下。

“不准动！”黄仁俊把枪拔出来对准对方。

“......别冲动。”李帝努举起双手。

黄仁俊看到是今天在店里教他防身技能的男人，刚想放松警惕，枪口稍稍往下，眨眼间对方已经扑上来钳制住他。

黄仁俊被压倒在地，后脑勺和尾椎骨都被磕得巨痛。“啊——！”

“啊——！！”浑身蓄力压在黄仁俊身上的男人没想到对方竟迎着他用自己脑袋硬碰上来，分神间自己的腺体则被巨大的咬合力扎破。

霎时间，雪松味的信息素爆裂而出，溢满整个地下室。

黄仁俊迅速从对方身//下//抽离开来，一边举着枪，一边往后退。“再动我就开枪了。”

不妙的是，自己后颈的腺体前所未有地跳得火热。

  


**19:43 PM**

  


黄仁俊浑身发热，举着枪的手颤抖不止。

他不知道自己的脸已经红到一个新的深色阶。

他还闻到了空气中另一股新的气味，一股甜腻的香草味。而那个被他咬破腺体的男人仿佛被按下了静止键，一直僵硬地靠坐在烤箱边，在隐忍着什么。

黄仁俊不敢放松警惕，起初空气中的香草和雪松味是很分明的两股气味，渐渐地竟融合在一起，胶着美妙的气息令人浑身上下每个毛孔都叫嚣不已。

黄仁俊后颈的腺体张牙舞爪地痛，浑身的血液仿佛都往体内某个隐秘的地方汇聚。他快要拿不动枪了。

他不知道的是，此时靠坐在烤箱边的李帝努，体内的两个人格在相互厮杀。主题却是一致的——标记他。

爆裂无声的香草味越来越浓郁，空气中的第三种信息素再也无法藏匿。那是一股焦煤味。

尾随着李帝努进来的杀手知道自己已经暴露，索性直接出现在厨房里。他欲开枪打死坐地上仿佛已经没有威胁的男人，“今天的bonus有点过分喔，老子可算是走运了。这Omega恐怕是花钱都买不来的上乘货色，哈哈！”

黄仁俊早被陌生的情热干扰得浑身发抖，拿枪的手竟无力扳动保险栓。此时李帝努宛如蛰伏已久的头狼，快速起身一个扫腿将对方撂倒在地，走火的子弹射破了桌上的戚风蛋糕。李帝努红着眼与对方缠斗不止，但是由于快速下降的体力和体内庞大的情热干扰，使他频频处于下风。

枪口还是顶到了他的太阳穴上。

“砰——”

  


**19:59 PM**

  


顶着李帝努脑袋的枪口滑落。

焦煤味男人倒在血泊里。

黄仁俊颤抖不止，情热和过呼吸使他晕了过去。

李帝努爬过去按着他的人中。

给他渡了几口气。

  


**20:00 PM**

  


黄仁俊猛地醒过来。颤颤巍巍地拿枪指着对方，“你到底是谁？”

李帝努饱满的额头上垂下几缕发丝，白天明明是梳得整齐的禁欲模样，此刻的潦倒混乱却无端生出些慵懒缱绻的意味。

他轻轻包住黄仁俊握枪的手并挪开，柔声说：“是我，是我，别怕，不是他。”

黄仁俊晕在雪松味怀抱里的前一秒前还在想，到底哪个他？

  


-tbc-

凌晨睡不着爬起来码的，发出来已经是四点半了，

但我发现有好多姐妹不睡觉的😂🤣

如果不是时差党，姐妹们还是要早睡觉啊不睡觉真的会秃头的（dbq

  


  
[● 诺俊](https://prm4323.lofter.com/tag/%E8%AF%BA%E4%BF%8A)  


  
[评论(41)](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e3c49ea)  
[热度(657)](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e3c49ea)

  


### 评论(41)

### 热度(657)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://prm4323.lofter.com/morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. [](https://tuzouwufei.lofter.com/) [兔走乌飞](https://tuzouwufei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://yikeyouzitang901.lofter.com/) [一颗柚子糖](https://yikeyouzitang901.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yvonne0406.lofter.com/) [Yvonne](https://yvonne0406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://guqingxian426.lofter.com/) [猛男栗](https://guqingxian426.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://anchuochuodemeng537.lofter.com/) [暗戳戳的萌](https://anchuochuodemeng537.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://niannianxueli.lofter.com/) [Aurevoir](https://niannianxueli.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://niannianxueli.lofter.com/) [Aurevoir](https://niannianxueli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://seojeong285.lofter.com/) [一咬一大口](https://seojeong285.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://kecpshangtou340.lofter.com/) [嗑cp上头～](https://kecpshangtou340.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://yetta672.lofter.com/) [Yetta](https://yetta672.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://doudoucei.lofter.com/) [豆豆cei](https://doudoucei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://kangnyong.lofter.com/) [Kangnyong](https://kangnyong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) [恋爱暴君](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) [恋爱暴君](https://lianaibaojun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://kristcop.lofter.com/) [不知道叫什么](https://kristcop.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://72607861.lofter.com/) [吃不吃年糕](https://72607861.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://melody277.lofter.com/) [-Melody](https://melody277.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://miaomiaobao808.lofter.com/) [瓜瓜](https://miaomiaobao808.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://k-wuwengwuweng.lofter.com/) [k-呜嗡呜嗡](https://k-wuwengwuweng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://kkdayudeshalou.lofter.com/) [KK大雨的沙漏](https://kkdayudeshalou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://irene94391.lofter.com/) [Irene94](https://irene94391.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://snapshot728.lofter.com/) [MOMOKA : )](https://snapshot728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://oshunnnn.lofter.com/) [OSHunnnn](https://oshunnnn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://haigehenkaikaikaixin.lofter.com/) [hiiiiii🍓](https://haigehenkaikaikaixin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://shadiaowangyouba.lofter.com/) [阿瓜的葱](https://shadiaowangyouba.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://shadiaowangyouba.lofter.com/) [阿瓜的葱](https://shadiaowangyouba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://shuizaishuizhiwaihuozhe.lofter.com/) [Eatstyle](https://shuizaishuizhiwaihuozhe.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://dabaitunaitang589.lofter.com/) [大白兔奶糖🍬](https://dabaitunaitang589.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://dabaitunaitang589.lofter.com/) [大白兔奶糖🍬](https://dabaitunaitang589.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://putongputonglalala.lofter.com/) [噗通噗通不普通](https://putongputonglalala.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://baweinuo.lofter.com/) [八尾诺](https://baweinuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://mariablabla.lofter.com/) [Mariablabla](https://mariablabla.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://foxishaonu054.lofter.com/) [yup🙃](https://foxishaonu054.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://poxianshengdebobohu140.lofter.com/) [朴先生的啵啵虎](https://poxianshengdebobohu140.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://zhilaxin.lofter.com/) [智拉芯](https://zhilaxin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://03373981.lofter.com/) [03](https://03373981.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://tangxizhentai.lofter.com/) [.](https://tangxizhentai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://osirisra.lofter.com/) [Osiris](https://osirisra.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://64306403.lofter.com/) [。](https://64306403.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://maomijiang218.lofter.com/) [猫咪酱](https://maomijiang218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://hunnijiang.lofter.com/) [昏尼酱](https://hunnijiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://qimiulike.lofter.com/) [我想喝可乐](https://qimiulike.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://naiweiyanlang.lofter.com/) [来几斤猫咪](https://naiweiyanlang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://yijiababaxiaomianao.lofter.com/) [小阴险](https://yijiababaxiaomianao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://hx495719.lofter.com/) [HX](https://hx495719.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://05191502.lofter.com/) [もも](https://05191502.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://05191502.lofter.com/) [もも](https://05191502.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://ershi007.lofter.com/) [二十.](https://ershi007.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://dongheili.lofter.com/) [东嘿李](https://dongheili.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://incitelamourprofond.lofter.com/) [vaines](https://incitelamourprofond.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多

[ 上一篇 ](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e49b52a)

[ 下一篇 ](https://prm4323.lofter.com/post/20060146_12e37e520)

  
© [乳制品首席研究员](https://prm4323.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


$(function(){  
if($('.postwrapper > .block').length <= 0) {  
$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');  
}  
$(".active a").each(function(){  
$(this).hover(  
function(){  
$(this).css("cursor","pointer");  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},  
function(){  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");  
$(this).animate({width:20},400)})  
})  
});

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':1,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp乳制品首席研究员'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
